


Octavian the Fuckweasel

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Peeping, Threats of Violence, because it's octavian, but totally deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian was back. And this newest bit of blackmail should be enough to take him all the way to the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavian the Fuckweasel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Alternate PJO Ship Weeks on Tumblr. Inspired by an anonymous prompt:
> 
> Thalia/Reyna, like they don't know Octavian is watching... bastard is in for a show he'll never forget.

Octavian was back.

The morning’s senate meeting had been a rousing success. Of course, the senate hadn’t actually approved his plan for the new training schedule, but they hadn’t approved the Praetor bitch’s plan either. The fact they’d been forced to compromise proved that he was still a force to be reckoned with in New Rome. 

He preferred not to dwell on the injustices piled on him after their defeat at Camp Half-Blood. He’d only been seeking retribution for the damages done to their city by that flying abomination. How was he to know that the stupid boy had been possessed? And after the third consecutive praetor had broken with the legion to side with the enemy, he alone had been willing to do what needed to be done to defend their honor. 

In some ways, he knew, he’d been lucky to escape with his head still attached to his neck. That brutish daughter of Ma- Ares had looked like she was willing to do the job with her bare hands, the savage. Cooler heads prevailed, and he was sent home to receive Roman justice. The climb back up through the ranks after he’d been demoted to probotio was long and humiliating, but he had endured. In the end, the legion needed an augur and he was the only man for the job. 

He decided to visit the Praetor's office. It couldn’t hurt to rub the morning’s defeat in her traitorous face. And Octavian rarely missed a chance to gloat. Irritated that she didn’t answer when he knocked, he leaned over to peer through one of the small windows that surrounded the door. And what he saw made his jaw drop.

She was in there, alright. But she certainly wasn’t alone. She was pressed against the wall of her office, arms wrapped around her companion as they kissed. It was hard from this vantage point to tell who she was with, but from the shape and size, Octavian guessed that she was female. He wasn’t really surprised to find out that the ice queen liked girls. She’d always been so rough and mannish. But he guessed that there would be many in the legion who would be shocked by this revelation. A fact he intended to exploit. 

As the couple finally came up for air, he got a better look at the other woman. It was a graecus. Of course. This one served the lady Dia- Artemis and was one of her hunters. The hunters that, if he remembered correctly, were sworn to celibacy. Octavian watched as the graecus unpinned the Praetor’s toga from her shoulder and started to unwind the fabric. Well, that didn’t look very celibate to him. 

Octavian gripped the door frame hard, forcing himself to look away. He couldn’t allow himself to be corrupted by such sights, even if they were… interesting. No. He didn’t need any distractions. The secrets he’d uncovered were likely the key he needed to regain his rightful place in the legion. It was time to put this information to use. He’d allow himself time to contemplate what he had seen later, in private. Now was the time to act.

~~~

“It’s very simple, Lady Praetor.” Octavian paced in front of the desk as if he addressed a large crowd instead of one person. “Either you resign and recommend me as your replacement, or I tell the centurions and senators what sort of perversions you engage in.”

“And what makes you think I care whether or not people know that I’m queer? This is California. Marriage equality is the law. Roman culture celebrated same-sex relationships. Did you really think you could blackmail me by threatening to tell people things about my life that I’m not ashamed of?” Reyna gestured to the door impatiently. “Get out, Octavian, before I get angry.” 

Without missing a beat, Octavian shifted tactics. “I wasn’t talking about the fact that she’s a girl. I’m talking about the fact that she’s a Hunter.” He sneered at her. “What do you think would happen if the Virgin Goddess of the Hunt found out that one of her little pets wasn’t so virginal anymore?”

“Oh, she knows.”

Octavian jumped as Thalia entered the office from a side door. She was carrying her silver bow in one hand and holding an arrow casually in the other. 

“What are you talking about?” The little man tried hard to keep the quaver out of his voice. 

“The Lady Artemis knows all about Reyna and me, so no need to worry yourself about that.” Thalia walked to the desk and leaned against the edge. “Did you ever hear the story of Actaeon?” 

When Octavian didn’t reply, she continued. “All of the Hunters know this story very well. It’s a really gruesome tale." As she spoke, Thalia carefully inspected her weapons. "Actaeon spied on the Lady Artemis while she was bathing. She found out and turned him into a stag. When he tried to run away, his hunting dogs caught his scent and ripped him to pieces.”

Thalia looked up, directly into Octavian’s horrified face. “Really. Bad. Things happen to men who spy on the Hunters. If you ever threaten me or my girlfriend again, I will not hesitate to hunt you down like the little fuckweasel you are.”

Reyna stood, looking every bit as imposing as the Huntress despite the fact that she was unarmed. “I’ll expect to see your letter of resignation on my desk by tomorrow morning. If you’re not out of New Rome by the end of the week, measures will be taken. You are dismissed.” 

For what might have been the first time in his life, Octavian was speechless. He turned, terrified, and fled. 

Reyna and Thalia were disciplined enough to hold back their laughter until the door closed behind him.

“Fuckweasel?” Reyna asked between giggles.

Thalia grinned. “You’ve got to admit, it’s got a nice ring to it.”

The fuckweasel was gone by morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
